Carnival: side bee - Bumbleby week
by flying0potato
Summary: Yang and Blake have already started dating. this sets up their first actual date. (read previous fics for backstory on the carnival and how Blake and Yang get together)


Carnival - side bee

It was nearing 9pm. Team RWBY had finished their security mission at the Carnival and split off into two groups; Weiss and Ruby, Blake and Yang.

The carnival itself was looking as great and eye catching as usual. It had all the bells and whistles a carnival should, a giant ferris wheel, rollercoaster, haunted house, and many more amazing and interesting attractions. It also had countless food and store stalls, though a large majority of them weren't run by carnival staff members, but instead by locals who sold their own foods and merchandise. The different coloured lights everywhere on everything made almost every sight a joy to look at.

Just having finished their dinner, Blake and Yang stood by a small table.

"Alright! Let's go on the rollercoaster now!" Yang seemed to be announcing what she wanted to do, to everyone nearby, but really she was just very enthusiastically speaking to Blake.

"Yeah, id prefer not to vomit everything ive just eaten, up" Blake spoke in a monotone.

"aww come on Blake" a single plead escaped from Yang's mouth.

"How about we just walk around and look at stuff for a bit?"

"We've been just looking at things all day" Yang complained "i wanna actually do something!"

"Well… what about one of those shooting galleries?" A confused expression was all that covered Yang's face as she internally questioned Blake's knowledge on Carnivals.

"yknow they're completely rigged, right?"

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Oh… uhh, how about we-" Yang spoke before Blake could finish.

"Its cool Blake, we can just walk around till your stomach settles"

"You sure?"

"The rollercoaster isn't going anywhere, we can check it out lat-" Yang abruptly cut her own sentence off "what's that!" she exclaimed, soon after running toward what she saw, leaving Blake to chase after her.

Blake eventually caught up to Yang.

"Blake, you have my Lien!" she was barely five seconds behind Yang, and yet Yang still complained.

"You're the one who ran off without me" Blake reminded Yang

"yeah, yeah, just hand over my Lien"

"You sure?"

"It's fine, this'll be worth it." Yang gave Blake a confident smile. To Blake, Yang seemed serious. She placed Yang's Lien, that was trusted to her so Yang wouldn't waste it, back in Yang's hand.

"Don't blame me if you lose it all"

"Oh, i'm not gonna lose it" Yang smirked.

The two stood in front of what was a high striker. Except this one didn't have a limit of how high you could score, instead it would display a number which indicated how powerful the user's swing with the mallet was. And if you were to beat the highest score, which was set by a carnival staff member, you'd win the grand prize; tickets to a play based on one of Blake's favorite books. Yang wanted to take Blake to it, for what would be their first actual date.

It was around now that Blake finally noticed what the top prize was. She was surprised to learn that Yang actually listened while she was rambling on about her favorite book, originally thinking she had just toned out and almost fallen asleep. The serious look on Yang's face now made sense.

Yang put in the machine what was a rather high amount of Lien, in comparison to what was usually paid for the game at other events. Still the price was low if you considered the actual price of the tickets, and Yang was sure she could win them. Soon the machine lit up and started making noises. Now all Yang had to do was pick up the comically large mallet and bring it down on the pressure sensor. Which was exactly what she did. Yang swung the hammer down, using as much power as she could. It slammed right onto the sensor pad and soon numbers began to appear on the machine's screen

The numbers continued to rise higher and higher; they went even higher than Blake had expected. Soon they'd reach the top prize and Yang would be taking Blake to- the numbers stopped. Yang had almost broken the high score, but in the end fell short.

"Nooo!" she exclaimed, falling to the ground in defeat. Blake couldn't help to look and feel a little disappointed. She too thought Yang's swing would get it in the end.

As Yang groveled, staring at the floor, she realized that she had enough Lien for one final try, although she didn't want to waste it and not win anything. Suddenly the machine started to go off, once again making loud noises.

"Yang, look!" Blake called. Yang turned her head to the machine again, and saw what Blake was shouting about. She jumped up from the floor in excitement. It seemed Yang didn't have to spend the rest of her Lien on the machine after all. The higher than usual tech for a high striker, high striker, had shown that Yang did win a prize, though it wasn't the play tickets that she had hoped for. Nonetheless, it was still something quite amazing; a professional dance lesson, for you and your dance partner of choice. Yang thought that this would still be a perfect first date for them, even though she still did want to take Blake to the play

"I'm sorry Blake"

"There's nothing to apologize for" Blake warmly stated, just before latching onto Yang's arm and leaning against her. "You tried your best after all" Just knowing that Yang listened to her talk about her book was enough of a gift from her anyway. And the dancing lessons were something too, after all, the memory of dancing with Yang back at the academy dance was quite a special one. Yang gave the high striker one final glare before walking away from it.

"Well, what do you want to do now, Blake?" Yang asked as they walked aimlessly through the carnival grounds, Blake still holding onto Yang.

"Me? Didn't you want to go on the rollercoaster?"

"I did, but weren't we gonna take turns in choosing what rides we did?"

"That was hardly a ride though."

"So i get another turn then?"

"Sure" Blake smiled.

"woo! In that case, let's go to that spooky looking house over there" Yang pointed toward the gloomy, condemned looking building in the distance, causing Blake to show a gloomy look of her own, on her face.

"Y-you sure that's an attraction?"

"Yeah, there's a ticket booth right by it."

"Uhhh, how about we just do the rollercoaster instead" Blake tried convincing Yang to visit another attraction again.

"Come on Blake, it'll be fun" She took Blake's hand and started pulling her toward the spook house.

"I think i'll take my turn back now."

"What's wrong Blake? Don't tell me you're a scaredy cat?" Yang teased. In what was just a single second, a few seconds of silence seemed to pass by. To Yang, Blake's glare was that much more terrifying than the haunted house. Though the reactions she'd get from her was one of the reasons she liked to tease Blake.

Blake moved her hand to her side and grabbed a hold of her pistol.

"I'll show you a "scaredy cat"" she stated, sounding rather annoyed. Yang released Blake's hand and began to slowly back away from her.

"Wait Blake, i'm sorry. I was just kittying" Yang continued to make jokes with a grin on her face, still backing away. Blake twitched at her girlfriend's words, finally pulling the gun up and aiming it at her.

"Im joking Blake. Think about what you're doing!" she panicked

"Oh, i am" Blake quite coldly and simply stated, before squeezing the trigger on her gun, firing it. the bullet ripped through the air and flew right by Yang's head, almost clipping her hair. Before Blake could fire another shot, Yang bolted toward the haunted house.

"CATch me if you can sucker!" Yang shouted, with an emphasis on "cat"

"GET BACK HERE!" Blake's growl rung out over all the other noises.


End file.
